MONSTER 2
by SeiHinamori
Summary: (RE-UPLOAD DENGAN PERUBAHAN) Sasuke yang terjebak dengan dendam masa lalu berniat menghancurkan tempat yang juga menjadi incaran ayahnya dulu. melanjutkan perjuangan ayahnya yang tertunda bersama sang kakak itachi. namun, apa jadinya jika ditempat itu pula sasuke dipertemukan dengan wanita yang akan mencuri atensinya? haruskah dia melupakan dendamnya atau menuruti egonya?
**MONSTER**

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by mr. Masashi Kishimoto sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex.

.

.

CHAPTER 1.

.

.

Bunyi sirine terdengar nyaring memekakan telinga, diiringi rentetan mobil-mobil putih dengan lampu berkelip-kelip diatas kap nya memenuhi halaman depan rumah seseorang. Orang-orang dengan seragam kecoklatan turun berbondong-bondong dari dalam mobil dengan senjata api di tangan mereka, ada pula yang memegang perisai transparan tak lupa helm yang menghiasi kepala mereka. Mereka berjejer paling depan seakan menjadi perisai hidup bagi orang-orang berpakaian coklat lainnya dibelakang mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat seperti ketua dengan rambut yang memutih dan janggut tipis memegang sebuah pengeras suara di tangannya. Mempersiapkan diri disamping seorang wanita berdada super besar. Ia terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan wanita tersebut. Entah apa.

Sasuke. Bocah 11 tahun memandangi semua adegan tersebut dari balik jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia bingung kenapa semua orang itu berkumpul di halaman rumahnya. Sementara ayahnya hanya diam tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di atas kursi goyang kesayangannya. Kakak laki-lakinya, Itachi yang berumur 17 tahun sepertinya sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi karna dia pun terlihat tenang walau Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya gemetar meskipun Itachi mencoba dengan keras menyembunyikannya.

Sasuke juga bisa mendengar ibunya menangis. Wanita bersurai panjang tersebut terduduk di sofa dihadapan ayahnya. Tangannya menutupi wajah yang biasa tersenyum lembut padanya. Tak ada lagi senyuman itu hanya ada tangisan pilu yang terdengar. Ayahnya bahkan tidak repot-repot menenangkan ibunya.

"Fugaku Uchiha! Segera serahkan dirimu sekarang atau kami akan mendobrak paksa!"

Sasuke tersentak saat suara asing tersebut terdengar dipendengarannya. Lamunannya buyar. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar. Ia bisa melihat pria yang sejak tadi memegang pengeras suaralah yang berteriak.

Kenapa ayahnya harus menyerahkan diri? Apa salah ayahnya? Apa yang sudah ayahnya perbuat? Mereka polisi kan? Kenapa mereka harus menangkap ayahnya? Ayahnya bukan seorang penjahat, meskipun ia jarang sekali tersenyum tapi pria itu sama sekali bukan orang jahat. Ia tahu. Karna ia bisa melihat pancaran kasih sayang dari mata kelamnya. Lalu kenapa?

Segala macam pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Sebelum semuanya terjawab terdengar bunyi keras di lantai bawah. Ia membayangkan pastilah pintu rumahnya tengah di dobrak. Mereka benar-benar melakukannya rupanya.

Ayahnya bangkit menghampiri ibunya, pria paruh baya tersebut menunduk mencium kening ibunya yang semakin menangis keras. Ayahnya mencoba menghapus beberapa lelehan air mata meskipun ia sendiri tahu percuma karna anak sungainya tak pernah putus mengalirkan air mata.

Ayahnya kemudian menghampiri Itachi dan membisikkan sesuatu pada kakaknya. Kakaknya hanya mengguk pelan, tangan laki-laki tanggung tersebut mengepal keras mencoba menahan apapun yang sekarang serasa membuncah di dadanya.

Sementara suara ribut semakin terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke, sepertinya mereka tengah menaiki tangga. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menemukan mereka. Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada ujung tangga menanti siapapun yang akan muncul disana. Menantikan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat ayahnya mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Sasuke memandang wajah ayahnya lekat, ada kegetiran disana tapi juga pancaran keteguhan bisa Sasuke lihat. Ia tahu ayahnya adalah orang yang kuat.

Ayahnya memeluknya pelan. Bisa ia dengar suara ayahnya samar karna suara gaduh. Membisikkan mantra bagi Sasuke kecil. Sebuah mantra yang akan diingatnya hingga ia dewasa nanti. Mantra yang akan membawanya pada takdirnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum padanya, senyuman terakhir yang Sasuke lihat dari sosok kuat milik ayahnya sebelum para polisi itu menarik paksa lengan ayahnya. Melingkarkan besi dingin ditangannya. Menariknya paksa menuruni tangga, memisahkan ayahnya dari dirinya dan ibu serta kakaknya.

Sementara wanita berdada besar yang Sasuke lihat sebelumnya menghampiri ibunya menepuk pundak ibunya pelan. Berbicara entah apa dengan ibunya, pria berambut putih pemegang pengeras suara menghampirinya. Berjongkok dihadapannya yang tengah terduduk diatas ranjang anak-anak miliknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas deretan huruf di seragam pria tersebut. Jiraiya. Sasuke bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah melupakan nama itu dari ingatannya bahkan sampai ia mati sekalipun.

"Apapun yang terjadi hari ini jalanilah hidup dengan baik, jangan pernah menjadi seperti ayahmu."

Sasuke ingin berteriak di depan wajah sok ramah Jiraiya bahwa ayahnya bukanlah orang jahat jika saja tangan Itachi tidak menahannya. Memegang pundaknya dengan keras. Ia bisa melihat wajah itachi mengeras saat ia menengadah memandang wajah kakaknya.

Jiraiya berbalik memandang wajah Itachi. Meskipun masih kecil Sasuke bisa merasakan aura permusuhan diantara mereka. Bahkan wajah sok ramah Jiraiya menghilang saat ia memandang Itachi.

"Jangan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh. Cukup aku direpotkan oleh ayahmu, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha lainnya."

Itachi bahkan tidak repot-repot membalas perkataan Jiraiya karna wanita berdada besar yang akhirnya Sasuke kenali dari _nametag_ nya bernama Tsunade memanggil Jiraiya untuk entah apapun itu di lantai satu.

Saat mereka menghilang dari pandangannya kakakknya berkata pelan padanya. Memberinya kekuatan baru tak kasat mata.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau masih kecil. Tapi kau juga mendengar apa yang ayah katakan bukan? Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah bukan? Teruslah berada disampingku, aku akan membimbingmu. Kita balaskan perbuatan mereka pada ayah."

Pandangan Itachi lurus kedepan memandang pada kehampaan. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Dadanya memendam seuatu yang ia tak tahu apa namanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Suara panggilan keras dari Tsuigetsu membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur siangnya. Pria tersebut dengan malas bangkit dari sofa panjang pemabringannya.

"Hn."

 _Trandmark_ itu lagi. _Trandmark_ kesukaan Sasuke semenjak insiden penangkapan ayahnya 25 tahun yang lalu. Ia bahkan jarang berbicara setelahnya. Hanya untuk hal-hal penting saja ia akan bersuara atau saat penyamaran.

Ah, iya. Mengingat soal itu Sasuke sepertinya baru saja memimpikan kejadian itu lagi. Mimpi itu memang selalu menghantuinya selama 25 tahun terakhir. Bagaikan kutukan tak bertuan.

Sasuke memijat leher belakangnya, rasa pegal menyelimutinya. Mungkin karena ia barusan tertidur diatas sofa yang tak bisa dikatakan empuk. Atau mungkin karena setumpukan pekerjaan yang tak henti-hentinya harus dia kerjakan beberapa hari belakangan. Atau mungkin keduanya.

"Itachi memanggilmu. Sepertinya ada tugas baru lagi."

Tsuigetsu. Entah kenapa laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya tersebut sengaja mengukir semua giginya menjadi gigi taring. Dan juga tanda di keningnya itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri membuat Sasuke geli setiap kali ia harus memandangnya. Begitu konyol. Apa dia bermaksud menjadi seorang wanita india? Tapi tunggu, Tsuigetsu seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tengah tergila-gila pada rekan kerja mereka yang terkenal galak. Kecuali pada Sasuke tentu saja.

Sasuke memadang Tsuigetsu dengan malas seraya bangkit berdiri, tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol ujung kertas di atas meja disampingnya hingga terjatuh. Ia lantas memungutnya.

Sebuah _blue_ - _print_ salah satu bangunan di kota mereka. Sasuke memungut kertas tersebut sebelum menaruhnya ke tumpukan kertas lainnya. Ia mendengus pelan. Rupanya ia lupa bahkan sampai tertidur saat tengah mempelajari setumpukan _blue-print_ tersebut. Pintu terakhir untuk mencapai tujuan mereka.

Ya mereka, Itachi, Sasuke bahkan beberapa orang yang akhirnya direkrut oleh kakaknya dari seluruh penjuru kota.

Seperti Tsuigetsu, pria yang membangunkannya barusan adalah seorang atlit selam yang kemampuan selamnya sangat memukau hingga ia akhirnya bisa menyabet berbagai penghargaan dalam maupun luar negeri. Tapi kecurangan yang dia terima saat bertanding di pertandingan terkhirnya hampir membunuhnya. Kecurangan itu menumbuhkan dendam dalam hatinya. Segala argumennya untuk menuntut pelaku kecurangan tak membuahkan hasil karena lawannya adalah seorang anak pemilik saham terbesar di turnamen selam tempatnya bertanding saat itu. Dan saat itulah Itachi mengulurkan tangannya yang tentu saja disambut hangat olehnya yang sudah tertutup api dendam.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Kau mengagetkanku."

Suara lembut seorang perempuan menghampiri gendang telinga Sasuke. Segelas kopi panas hampir saja terjatuh kelantai marmer dibawah kaki mereka jika saja tangan wanita itu tidak kuat memegangi gelas ditangannya.

Wanita itu adalah Konan, seorang guru origami sebuah sekolah dasar di pinggiran kota Konoha. Atau dulunya begitu. Sampai kejadian naas menimpanya. Ia diculik bahkan diperkosa bergiliran oleh sekelompok pria. Tubuhnya bahkan ditinggalkan begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Dan saat ia hendak menuntut keadilan malah justru dialah yang di tuduh telah melakukan tuntutan palsu. Tentu saja karna yang dia tuntut adalah jajaran anak petinggi negara. Siapa yang akan berani melawan mereka? Ah, ya tentu saja ada. Itachi. Lagi-lagi dia menjadi pahlawan dalam kegelapan. Membantunya menuntut balas.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring. Konan bahkan tidak repot-repot meneruskan percakapan karna ia harus membantu Sasori dengan tubuhnya yang masih berserakan.

Tunggu, berserakan? Ya, berserakan. Tubuh sasori hampir 80% terbuat dari baja ringan dan logam-logam serta kabel sebagai pembuluh nadinya. Ia mendapatkan tubuh itu karena sebuah kecelakaan saat pembuatan robot untuk uji coba senjata militer. Tapi bahkan mereka tidak repot-repot mencoba membantu Sasori saat mereka tahu Sasori mengalami kelumpuhan akibat kesalahan salah satu pengguna robot tersebut justru tampa sengaja menyerang Sasori. Atau mungkin sengaja? Tak ada yang tahu pasti. Hanya Saja perlakuan buruk yang ia terima membawa Itachi padanya. Itachi membantunya menyusun kembali tubuhnya agar bisa bergerak dari kelumpuhan total yang dikatakan dokter.

Hah, dokter kota memang berotak dungu semua. Mereka bahkan tak mau repot-repot membantu orang lain yang tak beruang. Melakukan malpraktek lalu berdalih bahwa hal tersebut karena kesalahan mesin blablabla. Memuakkan.

Termasuk Karin, wanita itu adalah dokter muda yang memiliki ambisi dan kemauan yang menggebu. Hanya saja semua ambisinya terbentrok oleh kekuatan orang-orang berkuasa yang menekannya untuk melakukan hal-hal sepele yang membuat otak jeniusnya tumpul. Ia bahkan dijadikan kambing hitam saat senior sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit tempat kerjanya melakukan malpraktik.

Ia harus kehilangan pekerjaan yang menjadi mimpinya tersebut dari kecil karena kesalahan orang lain. Kecewa, marah dan dendam membawa langkahnya ke depan pintu kediaman Uchiha. Melihat kilatan amarah dari matanya tentu saja membuat Itachi tertarik. Ia tanpa segan merekrutnya bahkan menjadikannya dokter satu-satunya yang menangani operasi penanaman android dalam tubuh robot Sasori.

Satu hal yang tak Sasuke sukai dari wanita berkacamata tersebut mungkin hanya tingkahnya yang selalu berubah menjadi super memuakkan –dimata Sasuke- jika berhadapann dengannya. Berpakaian super mini hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya meskipun wanita itu tahu jika Tsuigetsu menyukainya. Karin hanya menganggapnya angin lalu seperti Sasuke memperlakukannya.

Sasuke berniat mengetuk pintu saat seseorang keluar dari dalam ruangan kerja Itachi. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang keluar dari sana, pria itu memandang Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mata _Aquamerinenya_ memandang Sasuke dengan seksama. Gaya pakaiannya yang nyentrik begitu kontras dengan pakaian Sasuke yang serba hitam.

"Tuan, mobil anda sudah siap dibawah."

Pria berambut pirang itu memandang Sasuke sekilas lalu tersenyum angkuh sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu melewati tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Sasuke memandangi kepergiannya dengan pandangan tak acuh. Namun, tak ayal ia juga merasa heran. Siapa laki-laki barusan dan untuk apa dia datang ke markas _Black Rose_.

 _Black rose_. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Nama itu terinspirasi dari sebuah bunga yang sempat ia dan kakaknya lihat saat mengunjungi Turki bersama ayah dan ibunya. Salah satu kenangan terindah yang ia miliki. Ia dan kakakknya tak pernah sudi menukar kenangan itu dengan apapun hingga sepakat menamai organisasi rahasia mereka dengan nama _black rose_.

"Sasuke, masuklah."

Suara panggilan Itachi memaksanya kembali dari khayalan romantis miliknya. Ia masuk kedam ruangan dengan dekorasi penuh warna hitam tersebut pelan. Di samping kakaknya berdiri seorang pria besar yang juga memandangnya. Ia tersenyum padanya. Nahh, senyuman ramah dari pria besar berhasil membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Juugo. Seorang petinju kelas berat. Kemampuannya yang memukau bahkan tak bisa menjadikannya seorang petarung besar. Hanya sebagai petarung bayaran yang di _setting_ untuk kalah jika dihadapkan dengan petarung berposisi tinggi atau dengan _backing_ superior. Pertemuannya dengan Itachi berbuah manis. Ia yang seorang penurut akhirnya bisa menunjukkan taringnya dan mematahkan setiap persendian lawannya tanpa harus takut terkena tuntutan apapun hanya cukup memberikan kesetiaannya pada _black rose_.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi yang lebih dikenal sebagai pemimpin organisasi oleh seuruh anak buahnya.

"Dia adalah Naruto, ketua kelompok mafia bernama paling menggelikan yang pernah kudengar."

Itachi mendengus geli sementara Sasuke memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Dia ketua mafia Bubblegum."

Alis mata Sasuke menaut begitu mendengar nama Bubblegum.

"Bukankah itu adalah organisasi mafia terbesar di Konoha saat ini?"

Sasuke memandang Itachi yang hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan adiknya.

"Ada urusan apa pria itu datang kesini?"

"Dia meminta kita menunda rencana penyerangan di kawasan Konoha pusat."

Itachi mengambil sebuah rokok yang kemudian ia nyalakan.

"Bom Konoha? Kita tidak bisa menundanya. Kita sudah menyiapkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari."

Atau bahkan selama hidup mereka, mereka telah merencanakan penyerangan ini selama bertahun tahun. Sasuke tidak akan terima jika hanya karena organisasi permen karet semua rencana mereka hancur.

Bahkan mereka harus membujuk Deidara, seorang pembuat bom paling berbahaya di konoha atau bahkan mungkin di seluruh dunia untuk bergabung dengan mereka meskipun mereka juga tahu sisi gelap Deidara yang seorang _gay_ gila yang terkadang terlalu terobsesi pada ledakan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Itachi pada pria berambut pirang panjang menjuntai tersebut. Yang ia tahu pagi hari setelah negosiasi dengan kakaknya Deidara tiba di markas mereka dengan senyum cerah di belakang Itachi yang memperkenalkannya pada seluruh anggota. Sejak saat itu Deidara bahkan terlihat sering kali tersipu di hadapan kakaknya.

Demi apapun ia tidak sudi membayangkan apapun yang mereka lakukan dibelakngnya. Terlalu menjijikan bagi Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai mau merusak rencana yang sudah kita rancang dari jauh hari?"

Sekali lagi Itachi berhasil membawa Sasuke dari nostalgia kecilnya tentang seluruh anggota organisasi mereka. Itachi memandang wajah Sasuke yang juga balas menatapnya. Sepertinya Itachi menyadari jika Sasuke tidak terlalu fokus pada ucapannya barusan.

"Kita akan tetap pada rencana kita. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan pria permen karet itu. Kita harus membersihkan kota konoha dari orang-orang tidak berguna yang hanya tahu tentang bersenang-senang. Tidak peduli jika kita harus disebut sebagai seorang penghianat bangsa atau bahkan teroris. Konoha harus benar-benar bersih dari orang-orang tidak berguna seperti itu. Dan tugas kitalah untuk melakukannya."

Mengesampingkan soal fokus Sasuke yang entah dimana. Kilatan mata Itachi memberitahu Sasuke bahwa laki-laki itu tak akan melakukan hal bodoh apapun yang akan menghancurkan rencana seumur hidup mereka.

"Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin kau memantau secara langsung tempat dimana kita akan menyimpan bom itu."

Itachi memadamkan rokok ditangannya. Pria itu lantas memandang wajah Sasuke sekilas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa hari karena kau akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk benar-benar mengetahui jadwal para pegawai dan sudut-sudut strategis disana."

"Tidak masalah. Apa hanya itu?"

Sasuke hanya ingin beristirahat sekarang. Jika ini adalah tugas terakhirnya ia akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Sasuke bahkan hanya memandang dalam diam saat Itachi melemparkan sebuah tanda pengenal, paspor dan sebuah foto.

"Aku ingin kau menyusup ke sana sebagai salah satu dokter. Bukankah kau juga memiliki gelar dokter? Kau bahkan yang membantu operasi dan terapi Sasori sebelum Karin datang."

"Lalu, siapa wanita yang ada dalam foto ini?"

Mengacuhkan perkataan kakaknya Sasuke justru mengambil selembar foto seorang wanita bersurai merah muda, ia terlihat sedang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Mata emerald wanita itu entah kenapa menjadi perhatian Sasuke.

"Dia Haruno sakura. Seorang dokter anak sekaligus anak didik langsung dari pemimpin Rumah sakit tempat kita akan menyimpan bom itu. Dan aku yakin dia akan banyak membantumu lebih cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia hanya berdiri memandangi foto wanita yang ada ditanganya. Entah kenapa ia begitu senang memandang wajah wanita dalam foto itu.

"Satu lagi. Wanita ini adalah anak tunggal dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade."

Ada sebuah penekanan disana. Sasuke tahu kakaknya tengah mencoba meredam amarahnya yang timbul setiap kali dua nama itu mencuat. Sasuke jelas mengenal nama itu. Dua orang itu adalah orang-orang yang telah menangkap ayah mereka. Jadi mereka menikah, eh?

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Ah, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi."

Suara Itachi sudah lebih tenang sekarang jadi Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebelum berlalu dari ruangan. Tangannya masih memegangi barang-barang yang Itachi berikan. Ia membaca sekilas tanda pengenalnya yang baru. Bibirnya mengulas senyum penuh ejekan.

"Sasuke Hatake. Dokter anak." Ia mendengus.

"Aku bahkan baru saja menghancurkan sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang dipenuhi oleh mahluk-mahluk berisik itu."

Ia lantas memasukkan barang-barang itu kedalam saku jasnya.

...

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap kedalam lobi rumah sakit terbesar di pusat Konoha. Ia menghampiri seorang wanita di meja resepsionis.

"Dimana aku bisa menemui Dr. Haruno?"

Wanita dibalik meja resepsionis itu sempat tertegun memandangi wajah Sasuke. Ia terlihat begitu terpesona olehnya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia terlihat mencoba menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Anda siapa?"

Sasuke menyodorkan kartu tanda pengenalnya dan juga surat rekomendasi yang kemarin diberikan oleh Itachi. Wanita itu membaca kedua benda yang diberikan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Ah, jadi anda Dr. Sasuke yang dijadwalkan untuk membantu dirumah sakit ini ya? Aku tidak mengenali anda maaf, anda terlihat sangat berbeda."

Sasuke merasakan keganjilan dari kata-kata suster tersebut. Tapi ia hanya menghiraukannya pun saat wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya, tangan wanita itu terulur menyerahkan kedua benda milik Sasuke.

"Mari ikuti saya." Sasuke mengikuti Suster itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apakah anda melakukan operasi plastik? Anda jadi sangat tampat dan.."

Suster itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang pada Sasuke, memperhatikan setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Anda terlihat sangat sexy."

Suster itu terlihat hendak menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Kemudian segera berbalik dan mengetuk sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Haruno sakura'

"Masuklah."

Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan. Sasuke mengikuti Suster itu masuk.

"Dr. Haruno, dokter baru yang telah di jadwalkan telah datang."

Sasuke dapat melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah muda memandang kearahnya. Mata itu. Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas mata emerald yang sejak kemarin mencuri perhatiannya.

"Saya permisi dulu dokter."

Suster yang mengantarkan Sasuke berjalan hendak keluar ruangan. Namun saat ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke suster itu berbisik ditelinganya

'aku suka pria-pria tampan dengan otot dan bokong yang menggairahkan'

Seraya menepuk bokong Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya mendecis tak suka. Tak lupa delikan tajam ia lontarkan pada suster itu yang malah dibalas kerlingan nakal sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan.

"Jangan terlalu dihiraukan. Dia memang seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum ramah dan sedikit geli padanya.

Wanita yang memiliki postur lebih pendek dari Sasuke itu mesti mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Namun, entah kenapa Sasuke menyukainya saat ia mendongak. Ia bisa melihat wajah terutama mata wanita itu lebih jelas saat ia mendongak.

"Namanya suster Anko."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Sedikit menggoda Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Selamat datang di rumah sakit kami, Dr. Sasuke."

Sakura sedikit terkekeh sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke yang segera disambut olehnya.

Wajahnya masih belum menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Bukan tersenyum untuk uluran tangan Sakura, tapi karena ia pikir pekerjaannya akan segera tersesaikan dengan mudah mulai dari sekarang.

...

Sasuke memasuki sebuah kamar disalah satu apartemen dipusat kota Konoha. Ia menghampiri sebuah jendela besar diruang santai apartemen barunya. Ia menyukai pemandangan dari sini. Rasanya ia bisa melihat seluruh kota Konoha dari sini. Juga rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Mengingat bahwa ia sekarang adalah seorang dokter anak membuat Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Dokter. Titel itu memang disandangnya sejak lama tapi tak pernah ia pakai untuk kepentingan umum. Hanya untuk organisasinya saja. Juga ibunya.

Ah, berbicara soal ibu. Ia sudah satu minggu tak menghubungi wanita itu. Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan memijit beberapa nomor. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai suara lembut milik wanita yang paling dicintainya didunia terdengar.

"Sasuke? Apa ini kau nak?"

Ada rasa nyeri di dadanya setiap kali ia menelepon ibunya. Wanita itu kini telah renta. Semakin renta sejak ia dipisahkan dari prianya.

"Hn. Ini aku bu."

Suaranya terdengar pahit. Dan ibunya bisa merasakannya.

"Sasuke.. kau masih melakukan pekerjaan itu dengan kakakku? Kapan kau akan berhenti dan pulang nak? Kau pasti sangat lelah kan?"

Separuh dari dirinya ingin menangis merengkuh tubuh tua ibunya, memeluknya hingga pagi. Tapi separuhnya lagi ingin bertahan hingga semua rasa sakit dalam dirinya terbalaskan. Dan akhirnya egolah yang menang. Selalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu. Minumlah obat yang kemarin aku berikan padamu, itu bisa mengurangi migrain ibu."

Sasuke bisa mendengar ibunya mendesah di ujung sana.

"Ibu sakit kepala karena memikirkan kalian berdua. Dasar anak-anak nakal."

Sasuke terkekek pelan. Demi Tuhan ia sangat menyayangi wanita ini dengan segenap hatinya.

"Pulanglah nak. Ibu rindu sekali padamu. Temani ibu disini. Ajak juga anak nakal ibu yang satu lagi. Dia harus dijewer karena mengajakmu melakukan hal-hal berbahaya."

Ada nada becanda dan juga serius dalam suara ibunya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum pelan meski ia tahu ibunya takan bisa melihatnya ia tetap melakukannya.

"Tidurlah bu, sudah malam."

"Mmm.. baiklah. Selamat tidur anak tampan ibu."

Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ibunya masih saja memanggilnya seperti itu meskipun ia sudah dewasa. Tak pernah ada yang berubah dari ibunya. Kecuali pancaran kebahagiaan yang memudar dari matanya. Sasuke bersumpah ia akan mengembalikkan pancaran itu padanya. Apapun akan dia lakukan meski ia harus berubah menjadi seorang monter sekalipun.

Sasuke mengeluarkan segera membuka laptop yang tersaji dihadapannya sesaat setelah mematikan handphonenya. Setelah berbicara dengan ibunya, semangatnya selalu timbul kembali dan ide-ide gila tentang bom akan bermunculan. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus bernegosiasi dengan Deidara. Menciptakan banyak bom untuk membumi hanguskan orang-orang tidak berguna ternyata terasa begitu menyenangkan. Sekarang ia tahu perasaan Deidara. Berterima kasih pada Deidara karena telah mengajarinya membuat bom selama beberapa tahun belakangan sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

Ia mulai merancang bom berukuran mini namun memiliki daya ledak yang tinggi. Ia yakin ciptaannya kali ini akan mampu membumi hanguskan rumah sakit besar tempatnya menyamar sekarang.

Kenapa harus rumah sakit itu? Rumah sakit umum Konoha? Karena disanalah semuanya berawal. Disanalah ayahnya dulu bekerja sebagai ketua rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya ayahnya terjerumus kedalam dunia hitam saat ia tahu jika rumah sakit yang dipimpinnya ternyata adalah tempat bertransaksi para yakuza-yakuza kelas dunia dengan pemerintah. Juga tempat para penguasa memalsukan aset-aset kesehatan mereka untuk dijadikan tameng saat kejahatan mereka mulai tercium masa.

Rumah sakit yang sering melakukan tindakan aborsi maupun penjualan bayi dan organ dalam bagi siapapun yang memiliki uang. Tempat paling bobrok di seluruh Konoha. Ayahnya tertangkap saat ia berusaha membersihkan semua kebobrokkan itu tapi sekali lagi ayahnya terlalu percaya diri. Ia lupa jika yang dihadapinya bukanlah ikan-ikan teri murahan tapi ikan-ikan paus bermulut lebar yang dengan sigap akan memangsanya balik. Dan ya, ayahnya kalah. Bahkan sebelum ia melancarkan aksinya.

Jadi disinilah dia dan kakaknya. Merancang penghancuran RS Konoha selama bertahun-tahun.

Namun, setiap saat memikirkan tentang rumah sakit entah mengapa ingatannya justru tertuju pada mata hijau menyejukkan milik seorang wanita cantik bernama Haruno sakura. Dokter anak baik hati yang selalu memamerkan senyum lembutnya pada siapapun. Jangan lupakan lekukan tubuh indahnya yang bahkan tidak bisa ia tutupi dengan jubah dokter putih yang sedikit kedodoran itu. Justru itu membuat fantasi liar para pria semakin menjadi. Membayangkannya hanya mengenakan jubah kedodoran tanpa kain lain menempel pada tubuh indahnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mengusir khayalannya yang semakin melenceng. Ia merasa bingung kenapa ia malah mengkhayalkan dokter itu dengan cara yang jelas-jelas salah. Sepertinya suster cabul sialan itu sudah menularinya dengan virus miliknya. Ia bersiap kembali menyelesaikan bom ciptaannya saat ia mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu apartemen, melihat pada layar keamanan sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu.

" ?"

Wajah kaget sama sekali tidak coba disembunyikan oleh sipemencet bel.

"Cukup Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan wajah keterkejutan Sakura. Ya, orang yang memencet bel apartemennya adalah Sakura.

"Ah, ya. Sasuke? Aku tidak tahu kalau tetangga baruku adalah kau."

Wajah itu bahkan tersihat semakin menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan sekarang. Saat siempunya tak menggunakan riasan apapun. Dan sialnya pemikiran itu telah membuat darahnya mengalir ketempat yang terlalu bawah. Diantara selangkanya.

"Apa anda juga tinggal diapartemen ini?"

Sasuke berusaha terlihat wajar. Ia harus menenangkan diri karena sepertinya adrenalinnya telah menempati tempat yang salah saat melihat Sakura hanya mengenakan kaos besar dan hot pans yang tertutupi kaosnya yang besar. Terlihat sedikit mirip dengan fantasinya.

"Iya, aku tinggal tepat didepan kamarmu. Ah, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan anda? Rasanya terlalu formal. Bukankah kau bahkan lebih tua dariku?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Ia tahu, lebih dari tahu bahwa Sakura tinggal diapartemen ini. Itulah kenapa ia memilih apartemen ini.

Mencoba bersikap sopan, ia sedikit menyingkir dari pintu, memberi ruang agar wanita itu bisa masuk. Dan mengisi kekosongan ranjang miliknya? Tentu saja bukan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Tepat ditengah ruangan ia berhenti, berbalik memandang Sasuke dan menyerahkan kue yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ini hadiah untuk penghuni baru. Aku biasa melakukannya." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke menerima kue yang disodorkan Sakura dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Dapat Sakura dengar suara Sasuke dari arah dapur.

"Terserah."

Ia tak terlalu merasa haus sebenarnya. Hanya untuk sedikit berbasa-basi dengan seorang dokter tampan rasanya tidak buruk.

Saat melihat-lihat apartemen Sasuke, matanya menangkap sebuah sketsa dalam laptop milik Sasuke. Dengan penasaran ia menghampiri lebih dekat agar terlihat lebih jelas. Namun belum sempat ia melihatnya dengan jelas sebuah tangan kekar telah menutup laptop itu dengan sedikit agak keras hingga membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan memegang segelas teh hangat ditangan kirinya.

"Teh?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk menerima gelas yang disodorkan Sasuke. Sakura bersumpah jika tadi ia merasakan aura gelap dari Sasuke untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf aku hanya penasaran. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu rahasia."

Sakura merasa menyesal. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud menjadi tamu yang tidak tahu malu dengan mengorek-orek rahasia pemilik rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit masalah pribadiku."

Sasuke memberikan senyuman manis padanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat pria itu tersenyum. Sangat tampan. Sungguh. Hanya saja senyuman itu tak terasa tulus. Sakura terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan anak-anak ia tahu jika Sasuke tidak sedang dalam mood untuk tersenyum saat ini.

"Teh panas untuk malam yang dingin di Konoha. Kau baik sekali."

Sakura menyesap kopinya seteguk sebelum tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana yang dirasa canggung. Well, andai saja Sakura tahu bahwa yang diinginkan Sasuke untuk menghangatkan malam dinginnya justru adalah dirinya.

"Tidak masalah."

Sasuke kembali memandangi pemandangan kota Konoha dari arah jendela besar didalam apartmen. Sasuke mulai menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Ia bingung, kenapa wanita itu bisa membuatnya berpikiran sekotor itu terus menerus tanpa jeda. Padahal yang harusnya dia pikirkan adalah bahwa wanita itu hampir saja melihat rancangan bom yang akan menghancurkan tempat kerjanya. Di belakangnya Sakura memandangi dalam diam. Tak tahu apa-apa soal pikiran mesumnya.

"Ah, Sakura."

Sasuke kembali mencoba menfokuskan pikirannya pada tugas. Ia harus mulai mencari tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan bom.

Sakura memandangnya Sasuke dalam diam. Menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apakah ada tempat dirumah sakit yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi?"

Bisa ia lihat Sakura mengernyitkan alis mendengar perkataannya.

"Bukankah seringkali pasien bersembunyi dari para dokter dengan berbagai alasan? Takut disuntik misalnya untuk kasus anak-anak."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dari tempatnya berdiri. Mencoba memberikan alasan masuk akal. Tidak sulit, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Aku rasa aku harus tahu tempat-tempat itu, agar aku tahu kemana harus mencari mereka saat mereka hilang."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Ada banyak sekali tempatnya. Akan kutunjukan besok."

Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum. Sasuke mulai merasa heran, kenapa wanita itu sering sekali tersenyum.

"Oh, iya kenapa kau memilih untuk bekerja disini? Kurasa bekerja di Suna lebih menyenangkan."

"Suna?" Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau berasal dari Suna kan? Aku membaca resumemu. Sangat mengagumkan."

"Ah, ya. Aku memang berasal dari sana." Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia hampir saja membongkar penyamarannya sendiri.

"Prestasimu juga sangat banyak sekali dibidang kedokteran. Aneh sekali aku tidak mengenal wajahmu sama sekali."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat. Enggan untuk melanjutkan percakapan yang sangat berbahaya seperti ini. Seperti mengerti Sakura tidak melanjutkan lagi pertanyaannya seputar karir Sasuke. Mereka memilih untuk bungkam.

Untuk sesaat keheningan menyelingkupi mereka berdua. Rasanya tidak nyaman berada dalam situasi diam seperti ini sementara pikiranmu penuh dengan hal-hal tak senonoh ditambah objek piranmu ada dihadapanmu sekarang.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sakura meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja.

Bagus, itu lebih baik. Setidaknya otak Sasuke akan bekerja dengan sehat jika Sakura pergi. Tapi mau pergi kemana wanita ini malam-malam seperti ini?

"Jaga malam."

Seperti tahu isi kepala Sasuke, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak pernah terlontarkan.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kuantar."

Oke, tadi Sasuke berharap Sakura segera pergi tapi saat wanita itu benar-benar pergi Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk berada disampingnya lebih lama.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke telah lebih dulu mengmbil kunci mobilnya ang tergeletak diatas meja dan mendahului Sakura menuju pintu dan membukannya untuknya.

...

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget saat ia membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, Sakura sudah berdiri diluar. Bersandar pada dinding disebelah pintu.

"Ah, . aku sudah menunggumu." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Menungguku? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

"Aku memikirkannya tadi, tapi aku takut mengganggumu jadi aku menunggu disini."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung. Alasan apa itu? Konyol bukan?.

"Lalu?"

"Ah, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mengajakmu melihat-lihat tempat yang bisa dijadikan persembunyian?"

Ah, ya tentu saja. Kenapa Sasuke bisa melupakannya? Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mendahuluinya membimbingnya kesetiap tempat yang dirasa bisa dijadikan persembunyian. Ia mendengarkan dengan sangat rinci semua yang Sakura katakan padanya. Sesekali ia menimbang apakah tempat yang Sakura tunjukan cocok untuk dijadikan tempat penyimpanan bom atau tidak.

Saat Sakura tengah menjelaskan padanya soal lemari besar yang sering dipakai seorang anak berusia delapan tahun untuk bersembunyi saat ia harus menjalani kemo perhatian Sasuke justru tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya tak lagi terpakai. Terlihat dari debu yang mulai menebal pada kenop pintunya.

"Ruang apa itu?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang dituju oleh Sasuke.

"Oh, hanya ruangan bekas gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Hanya ada beberapa barang bekas disana."

"Apa terkunci?"

Sakura terlihat tengah mengingat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menuju ruangan itu dan membuka pintunya.

"Sepertinya tidak terkunci."

Sakura berbalik memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi aku rasa tidak akan ada anak yang masuk ke sini. Tempat ini cukup menyeramkan bagi anak-anak."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia hendak meneruskan penjelajahannya saat suara interkom memanggil. Sepertinya ada seorang pasien lagi untuknya pagi ini.

"Aku harus pergi. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak membutuhkan tempat yang lainnya. Gudang itu adalah tempat yang sangat sempurna. Ia mengecek sekali lagi ruangan itu sebelum berlalu dari sana.

...

Malam itu Sasuke mulai menyisir setiap jengkal rumah sakit. Mengecek ulang informasi yang didapatnya dari Sakura. Kaki-kakinya terus menelusuri setiap jengkal lantai di rumah sakit memastikan tidak ada apapun yang terlewatkan matanya hingga seseorang menabrak punggunya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Sasuke memandangi wajah dihadapannya. Wanita bersurai pirang dengan mata sebiru langit.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke mengulum senyum simpul. Namun, senyumnya hilang saat dirasanya gadis dihadapannya ini memandanginya dengan cukup intens. Apakah wanita ini adalah salah seseorang yang diutus oleh Itachi? Atau bahkan mungkin oleh Ratu Konoha?

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang." Perkataan gadis itu mengejutkannya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu dibangsal anak. Apa kau salah satu dokter disana?"

"Ya." Sasuke mulai mewaspadai gerak-gerik wanita dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tahu Sakura dimana? Aku mencarinya dari tadi."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri belum melihatnya."

Sakura? Apa hubungan wanita ini dengan Sakura? Tapi setidaknya ia tahu wanita ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua orang yang Sasuke khawatirkan.

Wanita itu menggembungkan pipi. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesekeliling mencari Sakura. Ekspresinya berubah cerah saat ia berhasil menemukan Sakura baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Ia melambaikan tangannya, menarik perhatian wanita bersurai merah muda yang sebenarnya juga menarik perhatian Sasuke. Entah kenapa, wanita itu akhir-akhir ini selalu menarik perhatiannya. Menyita alam bawah sadarnya. Menguasai setiap khayalannya. Padahal ia tahu tertarik padanya adalah sebuah tindakan bunuh diri. Orang tua wanita itu adalah orang yang justru sangat ingin ia musnahkan dari muka bumi ini.

"Ino. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura mendekati wanita yang ternyata bernama Ino tersebut. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat disadarinya Sasuke juga berada disana. Memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Sakura definisikan.

"Aku mencarimu untuk mengajakmu kepameran milik seorang seniman yang selalu membuat heboh dengan karya-karyanya yang kontroversial."

Ino terus berceloteh tanpa menyadari orang yang ia ajak bicara justru tengah terfokus pada objek lain dibelakang tubuhnya.

Sakura, sama halnya dengan sasuke. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari karya tuhan yang sangat indah dihadapannya. Matanya terpatri pada sosok pria yang juga tengah memandang balik padanya.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

Teguran dari sahabat pirangnya itu sedikit mengejutkan Sakura dan memutuskan paksa kontak Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" Ino menyipitkan matanya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tak lagi berada disana. Entah kemana perginya pria itu. Justru yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift. Pakaiannya sama sekali tidak bisa disebut rapi dengan kemeja warna cerah bunga-bunga dan jas hitam kelam yang ia jinjing begitu saja ditangan kanannya. Menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian bekerja disini?"

Pria itu memiliki mata yang indah sebenarnya dan cukup jenaka. Tapi pakaiannya yang berantakan membuat Ino memasang wajah tak acuh.

"Aku dokter disini. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" wajah tampan pria itu tersenyum cerah.

"Kau tahu dimana aku bisa mendapati kamar nomer 809?"

"Anda hanya harus naik kelantai delapan sisanya anda akan dengan mudah menemukan kamar bernomor itu."

Sakura dengan ramah memberitahukan pria berambut pirang berantakan tersebut tempat yang ingin ditujunya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Ini untukmu."

Pria itu berucap dengan riang seraya menyerahkan sekotak permen karet berwarna merah muda sebelum kembali memasuki lift. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati walaupun ia sendiri bingung kenapa pria itu memberinya sekotak permen karet hanya karena menunjukkan jalan padanya.

"Apa yang dia berikan padamu?"

Ino memandang sekotak permen karet yang dipegang Sakura. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya."

Ino berseru sedikit keras membuat Sakura berjengit kaget.

"Ino!" Sakura mencoba memperingati sahabatnya tersebut sementara Ino sendiri hanya tersenyum tak berdosa padanya.

"Memang siapa orang itu?"

Mendesah pelan, akhirnya Sakura bertanya padanya. Ia juga sedikit penasaran sebenarnya.

"Dia itu Namikaze Naruto. Pemilik perusahaan permen karet yang sekarang ada digenggamanmu itu. Lihat? Mereknya bahkan BUBBLEGUM Sakura! Konyolkan?"

Oh, oke. Penamaan yang aneh tapi juga sangat memperjelas barang dagangan mereka. Mungkin terlalu jelas. Jadi, tetap saja Sakura bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Atau bahkan perusahaan miliknya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan Saku-chan tidak penting. Yang terpenting apa kau mau menemaniku menghadiri pameran itu besok siang? Ayolah, aku tidak punya teman pergi. Kau juga libur kan besok?"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya seakan menghilangkan debu didepan wajahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum pada Sahabat pirangnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ajakan dadakan dari sahabatnya itu. Dan herannya ia pasti akan selalu mengiyakan setiap ajakannya.

"Yes, aku tahu kau pasti mau menemaniku. Ayo kita keruanganmu saja. Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu."

Ino berseru riang. Ia menarik lengan Sakura. Mengapitnya dengan lenganya sendiri. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari balik tikungan lorong rumah sakit.

...

Sakura tercengang setengah mati memandangi pemandangan dihadapannya yang dikatakan oleh para seniman sebagai mahakarya paling hebat abad ini. Ia bahkan merasa perutnya bergolak menahan rasa mual yang mulai menyerangnya.

Pameran yang bertemakan 'My Love' ini yang awalnya sakura kira bertemakan lembut seperti tema yang tertera, terpaksa harus menarik lagi imajinasinya mengenai suasana romantis nan indah. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada dikepalanya. Dalam galeri megah ini hanya ada tiga buah karya.

Seekor kerbau yang hanya tertinggal kepala dan organ dalamnya sengaja digantung agar terlihat semakin jelas dalam kotak kaca besar yang semakin lama rasanya semakin banyak lalat dan belatung bertebaran disana. Memberikan gradasi warna yang indah sekaligus menjijikan, Segerombolan ikan sarden yang sudah diawetkan didalam sebuah akuarium raksasa dengan keadaan tak utuh lagi. Di posisikan sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seakan mereka tengah saling memakan satu sama lain, dan seekot burung merak. Burung yang sangat indah dengan ekor yang sangat menawan.

Ya, seharusnya memang sangat menawan. Tapi apa jadinya jika burung merak itu sudah tak lagi memiliki bulu-bulu indah sebagai ekornya dan malah digantikan oleh rangkaian tulang-tulang kecil yang masih berdarah, entah tulang makhluk malang mana yang ia tempelkan disana sehingga membentuk sebuah ekor kipas yang mengerikan.

"Ino, ini bukan pameran karya seni. Ini tempat jagal."

Sakura berbisik ditelinga Ino yang juga terlihat kaget sama seperti dirinya. Sepertinya Ino bahkan tidak tahu pagelaran seni apa yang jadi tujuan wisatanya kali ini.

"Tidak sedikit orang yang mengatakannya demikian."

Kaget, kedua wanita itu menolehkan kepala mereka serempak.

Sekarang dihadapan keduanya berdiri seorang pria dengan wajah tampan dan senyum yang menawan namun juga terlihat janggal. Kemeja hitamnya tak ia kancingkan dua buah dibagian atasnya. Jasnya yang juga berwarna hitam semakin menambah kesan suram orang itu. Sekilas Sakura bisa melihat kalung Skull yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Apa anda yang menyelenggarakan pagelaran ini?" Sakura bertanya pada pria itu.

"Namaku Sai. Dan ya, aku yang menyelenggarakan pameran ini." Senyuman ganjil itu tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Baik Sakura maupun Ino hanya bisa mengangguk canggung. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Oh!"

Tiba-tiba ino memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dengan menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Sai. Sakura dan Sai menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari senyuman Sai telah berubah menjadi seringai yang pastinya hanya terlihat oleh Sasuke karena baik Sakura maupun Ino berdiri dibelakang Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai pameran seni seperti ini."

Intonasi Sakura kian mengecil ketika menyadari pameran seperti apa yang tengah mereka hadiri.

"Kebetulan aku lewat. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika melihat-lihat."

Sakura terlihat bernafas lega. Tapi kenapa ia harus merasa lega? Apapun yang Sasuke sukai bukankah sama sekali bukan urusannya?

"Kau dokter yang waktu itu kan?"

Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat jika Sasuke pernah menyebutkan namanya. Tapi nihil. Mereka belum sempat berkenalan saat itu. Ino memandang Sakura meminta pencerahan tentang nama dokter tampan dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian saat dirumah sakit."

Menyadari pandangan Ino sakura mulai memperkenalkan Sasuke. Tanpa mereka sadari Sai bereaksi saat Sakura menyebutkan soal rumah sakit. Keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Ini temanku Ino. Ino, dia Sasuke. Dokter baru di bangsal anak rumah sakit tempatku bekerja." Sasuke dan Ino saling berjabatan tangan.

"Dokter?"

Sai menarik perhatian ketiga orang lainnya saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Ya, aku seorang dokter. Dan saya rasa dilihat dari karya yang dipajang disini. Pastilah anda seniman yang bertanggung jawab atas karya-karya menakjubkan ini."

Sasuke dan Sai saling pandang dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan oleh kedua orang lainnya. Menyimpan rahasia.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Masih banyak tamu yang harus saya sambut."

Seperti teringat sesuatu Sai meminta undur diri dari percakapan singkat mereka. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya hormat yang dibalas Sakura dan Ino. Minus Sasuke.

"Dia tampan sekali."

Sakura menoleh pada sahabat pirangnya saat didengarnya Ino berkata demikian. Cukup kaget sebenarnya. Ia tahu Ino tipe wanita yang mudah sekali jatuh cinta pada pria tampan. Tapi ayolah. Sai itu maniak Gore.

"Tapi dia gila ino. Lihat karya-karyanya."

Sakura mencoba memperingatkan ino tapi tatapan Ino masih saja tidak berpaling dari Sai.

"Tetap saja tampan."

Mencoba beralasan. Matanya yang berwarna cerah semakin cerah saat wanita itu memandang kearah Sai. Semetara Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, Sakura. Karena sekarang ada Sasuke, aku tinggal tak apa-apa kan? Aku ingin sedikit mengobrol dengan sai."

Tanpa diduga Ino dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke bahkan tanpa meminta persetujuan keduanya. Alhasil, suasana canggung tiba-tiba menerpa Sakura dan Sasuke. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Kau libur juga hari ini?" Sakura mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Aku tugas malam."

"Oh."

Kembali suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Sakura mencoba memfokuskan matanya pada berbagai objek diruangan itu yang justru membuatnya mual. Disampingnya tanpa ia sadari Sasuke terus memperhatikannya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini?"

Sakura memandang sasuke ketika pria itu berkata padanya.

"Sepertinya kau merasa tak nyaman berada disini."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Benar-benar bersyukur Sasuke mengajaknya meninggalkan gedung pameran. Dibelakangnya Sakura masih bisa melihat Sai yang tengah mengobrol dengan Ino saat ia mencoba menoleh. Dan saat ia berbalik justru pria pucat itulah yang balik menatap mereka.

TO BE CONTINUED

Autor Note:

Hallo Mina-san~ ini adalah karya republish milikku dengan beberapa berubahan dan penambahan disana-sini. Juga perbaikan dibagian miss. Hehehe. Aku harap kalian semua masih mau untuk berbagi kritik dan saran denganku karena itu akan sangat membantu dalam karya-karyaku selanjutnya. Flame pun tidak masalah tapi saya harap para flamer tetap menggunakan kata-kata yang baik agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman ^^.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian puas dengan karyaku yang sekarang dan tetap setia menantikan karya-karyaku selanjutnya. Terima kasih semuanya jaa-nee~~


End file.
